1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a power converter.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of known techniques relating to a power module having a power semiconductor include the following. One example is Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-106503 that describes an inverter including a plurality of power modules, in which a Y-capacitor formed by grounding series-connected two capacitors at a connection point is used as noise bypass means.
Another example is Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-095963 that describes a technique relating to a flat plate-shaped busbar used for a power converter including upper-arm and lower-arm switching elements that are encapsulated in a resin to form a module. This busbar has a P-electrode and an N-electrode disposed so as to at least partially overlap each other in a thickness direction, with an insulation layer sandwiched therebetween, and a snubber circuit formed by a surface-mounted capacitive element is electrically connected between the P-electrode and the N-electrode.